milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny Side Up
"Sunny Side Up" is the fourth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 3, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule Ms. Murawski tasks the class with an egg-dropping assignment: Milo, Zack and Melissa have to work together to make a carrier sturdy enough to protect the egg with as little damage as possible when dropped off the roof of the school. Plot In Ms. Murawski's class, the students receive an assignment to construct a device that will protect an egg from as much damage as possible after it is dropped from the top of the school gym. Milo, Melissa, and Zack end up working together and, after purchasing a sizable number of eggs in anticipation of Milo-related catastrophe, begin testing prototypes in Milo's backyard. After destroying thousands of eggs and dozens of devices, they finally produce a successful device that they dub Big Bertha. Left with only one apparent surviving egg, Melissa takes charge of it while Zack takes Big Bertha home to keep it safe for the night. Both dream of disasters but then they wake up to find that nothing is amiss, while Milo has a dream of waking up to find his room intact only to wake up and find that a tree has crashed through the window in the night, which is true to form. After arriving at school the following day, the three are horrified when what they believe is their last egg gets smashed. Fortunately, Milo discovers one that he had placed in his pocket earlier which remained intact. After watching the other groups in the class test their devices, with the majority of them failing miserably with the exception of Bradley's team, Milo and Zack deploy Big Bertha. Upon landing, the construct is sent flying by a delivery truck and then goes on a series of misadventures as the boys watch helplessly, before finally coming back and crashing into the delivery truck, which is full of eggs, with explosive force. Miraculously, the egg survives intact despite Big Bertha's demise, and Milo's group is given the top grade, though Diogee promptly consumes the lone surviving egg. Transcript Song *"Don't Break Me" Gallery "|Screenshot_(3182).png}} Memorable Quotes International Airings *October 24, 2016 (Canada) *January 12, 2017 (Spain) *January 28, 2017 (Latin America) *February 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 14, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *May 14, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 3, 2017 (Israel) *February 24, 2019 (Ukraine) Trivia * This concept art was used based off of this episode. * Zack's House is seen for the first time. * When this episode premiered on Disney Channel, it was paired with "Going the Extra Milo". The episode that was originally paired with "Going the Extra Milo", "The Undergrounders", was therefor paired with "Rooting for the Enemy" for its initial broadcast, the episode "Sunny Side Up" was originally paired with. This was the only time these two episodes were switched. * In Milo's room an accordian is clearly seen. This is the first time it;'s hinted that Milo plays the accordian, an obvious shout out to his voice actor Weird Al. * Milo is shown to sleep with a night mask * Among the list of "Egg Drop Hazards", the hazards include: ** A two-story drop. ** A wood door. ** A tree branch. ** A Size 8 1/2 sneaker. ** Zack's butt (much to his annoyance). ** A raccoon attack. ** A freak hammer. ** A second tree branch. ** A mad goat. ** A runaway blender. ** A fine axe. ** Fire. ** A clipboard stretcher. ** A sewing machine. ** Bad vibes. ** Acts of Diogee. ** Additional things. Allusions *'The Simpsons:' Ms. Murawski retrieving an egg from her hair is an allusion to Marge Simpson, of "The Simpsons", who stores items in her hair. *'Phineas and Ferb:' One of the contraptions crashing into a pigeon could be an allusion to a common gag in "Phineas and Ferb" where a pigeon would crash into one of the very tall projects of the day. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Ms. Murawski's Room ***Hallway ***Roof ***Football Field **Murphy Residence ***Backyard **Zoo Errors *The doorbell button and the door latch are on the opposite sides from their usual place when Zack arrives with his eggs at Milo's House. **Also, the door opens outward rather than inward, the porch light is hung from a chain instead of mounted on the wall and the window to the right of the door is missing. *Ms. Murawski warns the students to, "take into account acceleration speed." Acceleration is a rate and by its very nature is not a fixed speed. **Though she may be referring to the added speed an object would gain on its way down from the roof due to acceleration. * Pamela Adlon is credited in both this episode and Going the Extra Milo, despite Brigette Murphy not appearing in either episode. * When Melissa and Zack are bringing Big Bertha to class, Lydia is shown walking away from Melissa and then a few seconds later when Zack and Melissa are running to class, she is shown on the opposite end of the hallway talking to another student. A similar error occurs for Casey, Haley, and Matt. * Sarah and Jemma are seen handling an egg container in class, but on the roof, another team drops this container and their team drops a different one. * Chrissie Fit is credited in this episode despite Amanda Lopez not having any lines. Cast *Al Yankovic as Milo *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa *Mekai Curtis as Zack *Vincent Martella as Bradley *Greg Cipes as Mort *Diedrich Bader as Martin *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Chrissie Fit as Amanda *Sarah Chalke as Ms. Murawski Additional voices: Chrissie Fit, Dan Povenmire, Brock Powell, Dee Bradley Baker, Sabrina Carpenter, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Django Marsh, Greg Cipes, Vincent Martella References id:Sunny Side Up pl:Sunny Side Up vi:Sunny Side Up Category:S